


[Destiel][Supernatural]忘情

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: Destiel 同人文 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28526379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: Dean回忆起了那段已经忘却的记忆。Cass则没有。
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester/ Castiel
Series: Destiel 同人文 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109051
Kudos: 3





	[Destiel][Supernatural]忘情

[Destiel][Supernatural]忘情  
Lost Memories  
注：原作：《Supernatural》  
Cp：Dean Winchester/ Castiel  
小短梗。

忘情  
当初，在Dean与Cass初识不久，Dean曾经揶揄地调侃过Cass，说上一个像Cass那样看自己的人，被自己睡了。  
事后，Dean一不留神回想起自己说的话，突然好奇，睡一个天使，那究竟是一种什么样的感觉呢？当然，他曾经跟Anna有过一段，但是Anna是堕天后由人的身份从小长大的，而且那时Anna也没有荣光，肉身就跟普通人一样；Cass则不同，即便他的肉身是男的、还是别人的，但是那可是真正的天使啊，是一个完全的、强大、完美的天使，那感觉，总归跟普通人不同吧？  
玷污一个纯洁的天使，想必是~十分的~美~妙。

于是，Dean越琢磨越好奇，越好奇越向往，越向往越痴迷，以至于到后来简直是眼巴巴地觊觎着想干Cass，食髓知味、望穿秋水。  
终于，Dean憋不住了。  
无论如何，只求个结果。

在某次与Sam分离的单独行动中，Dean偷偷召唤了Cass，然后在他的花言巧语、坑蒙拐骗下，尚还似懂非懂、懵懵懂懂的Cass答应了。  
结果。。。并不理想。  
初次双男交锋，二人都毛毛躁躁地边摸索边学习，过程中克服种种艰难险阻，所以。。。显而易见。  
Dean懊恼地后悔着，毕竟期望了许久结果落差这么大，无论是谁都受不了。他恼怒地斥责着Cass，让他就当这事没发生过。  
虽然不怎么明白Dean为何恼怒，但是Cass还是贴心地表示，如果这段经历实在是令Dean烦恼的话，他可以消去这段记忆。  
Dean同意了，不过为了防止事后Cass不明所以地语出惊人，他还是要求Cass也要把他自己的这段记忆消去。  
总之，不欢而散。

后来，生生死死、死死生生，二人的感情也从无到有、沉沉浮浮。  
最终，盖棺定论。  
在Cass付出生命的代价救下Dean的几天后，Dean也一不留神板上钉丁、撒手人寰。  
弥留之际，Dean拒绝了Sam急救的提议，抛下一切，归于沉寂。  
并且没有人参加葬礼。

新天堂。  
在这个众人记忆揉杂、灵魂归处的极乐净土中，  
Dean回忆起了那段已经忘却的记忆。  
纷纷扰扰、林林总总。  
Cass则没有。


End file.
